


The Midnight Troupe

by The_Gamer



Category: A3! (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry Potter has always dreamed of being in theater. To stand up on that stage and act. To write his own scripts. He doesn't think it will ever happen then he learns that he's inherited the Midnight Hall. It seems all of his dreams are coming true and yet he has to make the theater raise from the ashes. He wonders how to do this on his own.Enter best friends, rivals and enemys.Harry just wants a wonderful life on stage and he knew it would be hard but he hadn't thought it would be this hard.On top of it all he has to keep away from a manipulitive Headmaster hell bent on sending him back to his abusive family.This is based on a game I played called A3! I liked it so I'm trying it out.I'll update pairings as I go.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Usui Masumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stared at the rundown building in front of him. This was Midnight Hall? 

"So this is what your father left you?" Petunia said, tightly. Harry started he'd forgotten that she'd brought him here. "My parents used to talk about how grand this place was. My mother would say that my father brought her here on their first date." 

Dudley shifted boredly beside his mother but said nothing. It wasn't often that his mother talked about her parents. 

"Mother said they had the most wonderful shows." Petunia explained. "She was always one for the theater my mother." 

"Maybe that's where I get it." Harry muttered not realizing that his Aunt and cousin had heard him. "I'm going inside." 

Harry almost wished he hadn't it made him so depressed to see everything in this condition. They explored the theater and everything around it that Harry now owned. 

"Looks like dorms." Dudley said, pointing. "Lets go in there." 

Harry quickly agreed though they had to force their way in. 

"Looks like this place was being used as storage." Petunia said, wrinkling her nose as Harry went into a sneezing fit and Dudley began coughing. Petunia removed the boys when it started to sound like Harry was having an asthma attack. He was able to recover outside. "Well, you can't live here until you can breathe in those rooms. What do you plan to do?" 

"Call a fully trained adult wizard." Harry wheezed.

As expected Petunia and Dudley flinched. They were awed when Hedwig dropped down on to Harry's shoulder as if she'd known that the boy needed her. Harry sent a message off and an hour later Remus Lupin was arriving with a great black Grim on his heels. 

"Hey, Harry." Remus said, with a smile. "You said you needed help?"

"In there." Harry said, pointing to the dorms. "I'd clean it the Muggle way but my aunt wont me back in because I had some trouble breathing. " 

Remus gave an amused smile and got inside. They heard cursing, coughing and sneezing for an hour after that. 

"Maybe I should have sent for Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, to Padfoot the Grim who was sitting next to him. "I forgot Remus is a werewolf and extra sensitive to dust and smells." 

Padfoot barked sounding amused as he bobbed his head in agreement. 

"Werewolf?!" Petunia gasped. 

Harry wondered what she was still doing here. 

"He's a good one." Harry shrugged as Remus surfaced. "Sorry, Professor." 

"Harry, I am no longer your teacher." Remus said, rubbing under his nose. "Please call me Remus." 

Harry nodded. He'd actually sent for Sirius which explained why the Grim was here. He wondered how Remus had gotten hold of his letter and why he had come so quickly.

"Will you be staying here then?" Remus asked. "Looks like twelve rooms all together." 

"Yeah, and so can you." Harry decided. "I'm going to need help around here because I can't legally use magic yet." 

Remus smiled at his friend's son. 

"Very well we'll be off then." Petunia stated. 

"Yeah thanks." Harry said, earnestly.

* * *

Harry, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were now in the dorms picking their way through the mess trying to clear a path to the rooms. Harry was telling them all about his dream of being on stage. He was very happy when they supported him and didn't try to deter him. 

Once Harry had claimed a room he went to explore the rest of the theater and see what there was. 

That night after a shower he climbed on to the top bunk of the beds in his room and stared at the celing. The beds were build into the walls to make the room have more space and Harry approved the beds were actually larger than they had previously looked. He had plenty of room to stretch out. 

"How am I going to do this?" Harry wondered, "I've got to get a troupe together and get this place up and running again. I wonder if Remus and Sirius can act? But three people wont be enough we need at least five. " He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Ugh I really wish I had some help so that I knew what I was doing. Why did dad let this place fall into shambles?" 

Suddenly a screen appeared in front of him. It was blue. 

**Your families theater has fallen into disrepair and you need help getting it back going again.**

"That's literally what I just said." Harry deadpanned. 

**You have enough money in the fund to improve something at the theater. You have to spend money to make money. It's the first rule of business. Here is a business screen to help you.**

The only thing that Harry could improve was the sign so he did. In his mind that seemed to be pointless right now. There were more important things that needed fixing but he guessed he had to do as the screen wanted. With that the screen closed. 

Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Harry was annoyed. How could Remus not know how to cook? How did the man survive?! Sirius he could understand but Remus? Anyway here he was cooking breakfast for the both of them. 

**Cooking-1**

Harry was offended but also confused. He had stupidly assumed that this power was linked to the theater and would only help him with the theater. He hid his shock though and quickly finished cooking. He served it up and they ate. Harry then got stuck washing dishes as he'd sent Remus out with some muggle money and a list of flowers to buy. 

**Dishwashing-1**

Again Harry was offended. 

After breakfast they went outside. Harry did some stretches and started to clean up in front of the theater. He practiced his singing as he did. Padfoot just ran around. 

**Sweeping-1**

**Singing-1**

People stopped to watch him and he didn't know why. He didn't think his singing was that good and all he was doing was sweeping and picking up trash in front of theater. 

"Okay, Harry, I got those flowers." Remus said, when he got back. "Now what?" 

Harry grinned and they began planting the flowers in the dirt plots in front of theater walls. 

**Gardening-1**

_'This power is already pissing me off.'_ Harry thought to himself. 

"Potter?" a voice Harry knew well called.

Harry stood up having finished and sure enough there was Draco Malfoy with his parents. Padfoot stood in front of Harry growling. 

"What are you doing here?" Draco Malfoy demanded.

"Well, not that it's any of your business but I own this place now." Harry explained. "I'm trying to brighten up the place with these flowers and fix it up you know. Then I'll get a troupe going and get this place back up on it's feet." 

"Do you act?" Draco asked. 

"Everyday." Harry deadpanned. "What are you doing here?" 

"Going for a walk." Draco shrugged. "My grandparents met in this theater and we come here on their anniversery. They both loved theater. My grandmother was in a troupe here." 

"Wow, really?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up at the information. "Do you like acting?" 

"Yeah." Draco answered. 

"Great!" Harry said, "Then you can join my new troupe! " 

"How many people are there?" Narcissa asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. 

"Me and your son." Harry answered. "You know I do some writing and I like to write plays. I wrote one with the Slytherins in mind." 

"Really?" Draco asked. 

"You're the main male role in it. Greengrass was the main female, then Zabini and Nott were Best Male mates 1 and 2 respectfully, Parkinson and Davis were Best Female Mates 1 and 2 respectfully ." 

"Replace Pansy." Draco said, shaking his head. "She can't act to save her life. She'd ruin the whole thing. Can I see the script?" 

Harry soon had the Malfoy's inside the dorms and Draco was sitting on a molding love seat with his mother reading the script Harry had wrote around Christmas. Harry was picking things up and slipping them into his Inventory which the screen had just decided to tell him about. Padfoot was growling at Lucius Malfoy but was staying near the sliding glass door and Remus was reading another copy of the script. 

"Why am I the lead here?" Draco whined. "and how do you know us all so well? These lines and roles are perfect for Blaise and Theo but I think you got Pansy all wrong. No way would she comfort a distraught friend." 

"Well, I don't know any of the other Slytherin girls well enough." Harry shrugged. "I was thinking of forming a Drama Club at Hogwarts and have troupes for all Houses. Like a Slytherin troupe who would perform on Dec. 1st. Ravenclaw Troupe would perform on Feb. 1st. Hufflepuff would perform on April. 1st. Gryffindor would finish it out on June 1st. But, I realized that was just stupid." 

"Why?" Lucius asked, "I'm sure you boys can't be the only ones who love acting." 

"We're probably not but everyone would need training and we couldn't fall behind on our school work. It just isn't possible. Tempers would run high and everything. " 

"Whose doing the set designs?" Draco asked. 

"I was thinking of asking Dean Thomas. " Harry said, still cleaning. "You don't know this but he's an amazing artist. and he's just started studying Magical art with a passion. " 

"Astoria Greengrass could do costumes." Draco thought outloud. "You don't know this but she's studying to be a fashion designer and she's really good at it." 

The two talked and talked actually shocked that they were getting along. The Malfoy's got to see and taste first hand Harry's cooking. They all loved it.

* * *

When Harry went the front of the theater the next morning he was shocked to find Slytherin's waiting for him. 

"Ugh, too early for this." Harry complained leading them inside. 

"You need to remove Pansy from the script!" Daphne Greengrass stated. "I refuse to be on the same stage as her!" 

"Ugh, way too early." Harry whined. "Okay, she's out but we need a Best Female Mate 1." 

"I think you could pull off a skirt if I made it properly." Astoria Greengrass said, circling Harry. "Yes, I can see it and didn't Draco say you wanted to be on stage as well? It may not be the lead but it would get you on stage." 

Harry blushed was this really happening? How had this happened so fast? He needed to contact Dean if things were going this fast. 

"When will the show go on?" Tracy Davis asked. 

"Before September 1st." Harry explained. "We'll still continue practicing at school and can get some port keys made that will bring us back here for shows and stuff. I've already decided that but we'll be managing this and O.W.L.S. this year." 

"Bring it on!" Theo said. "there is no Weasley's involved in this right?" 

"As of now? No." Harry answered with a smile. 

"Then lets begin practice." Blaise Zabini stated. "Is there a practice room?" 

"Uh......" 

"It's this way." Sirius called, coming into view scratching his stomach and yawning. "But you're not going to like the state of it." 

He was right of course. It was like someone threw a party in there and didn't clean up. 

**Draco Malfoy has joined your Troupe**

**Daphne Greengrass had joined your troupe**

**Blaise Zabini has joined your Troupe**

**Astoria Greengrass has joined your Troupe**

**Theo Nott has joined your Troupe**

**Tracy Davis has joined your Troupe.**

Harry was very pleased as they went to on to have a script reading and get a feel for each others acting skills as Astoria took their measurements and held up different kinds of fabrics to them.


	2. Chapter 2

"NO! NO! NO!" Harry yelled for the hundreth time two days later. "Greengrass......" 

"Call me Daphne." Daphne sighed. 

"You're angry with Draco in this scene." Harry explained. He was indeed wearing a skirt and geeting it sized to fit him. "You just found out that he's been two timing you with your best friend, me, and is planning on doing the same thing with your other best friend, Tracy. There is no crying........" 

"Well, I thought I would be distraught." Daphne frowned. 

"How about so angry and emotionally distraught you're crying?" Theo offered. They'd been stuck on this portion of the script for two days now. "You know what add in slapping Draco ......." 

"HEY!" Draco cried. 

"I like it." Harry said, frowning. "Yes, okay, lets try that. Convey your anger, Daphne. Let me and the audience feel it with you. That's what acting is all about drawing the audence in and making them feel what you're feeling."

Daphne nodded. Harry was so good at being troupe leader and he knew what he wanted she liked that. 

So they went again this time it seemed she got it perfect because the others all let out sounds of relief. 

"You need to shave your legs, Harry." A voice called from the back of theater. 

They looked to see Dean Thomas coming towards them with a gym bag slung over his shoulder. 

"Otherwise I'd say it actually looks good." 

Harry blushed. 

"I didn't have time this morning." he defended. "Draco drug me out of bed and straight into morning practice. " 

"It's noon." Dean said, getting up on stage with them. 

"No wonder I'm hungry." Blaise yawned. "Can we break? Aren't we supposed to be doing a street act and handing out flyers today anyway?" 

"Yeah, lunch it is." Harry said, "But I didn't cook anything....." 

Remus had and it was promptly thrown away. Harry made sandwhiches instead. Dean checked out everything and moaned over the state of the prop room before shutting himself inside with a script and telling them to leave him alone. Remus decided that he and Sirius, who was wandering around the place as himself not Padfoot, needed to step up and be Harry's parents. They started with teaching him to shave his legs and promised to teach him a spell to do it when he could legally use magic. 

Astoria had been thrilled to see it.

* * *

It was now four in the afternoon and they were on the street just down from their theater. Harry, Tracy, Theo and Blaise had arms full of flyers, Daphne and Draco were preparing for the street act. The clock on the street tolled the hour and Daphne slapped Draco getting the attention of a lot of people

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled and gave a sob with real tears in her eyes. "MY BEST FRIEND, MICHEAL! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" 

A crowd was soon gathering and Harry, Tracy, Teho and Blaise were passing out flyers as people watched. Harry couldn't believe that this was going so well but then this was Draco and Daphne and both loved to be the center of attention.

Harry stopped in front of five forigeners who watching. 

"Please come to see the Midnight Troupe." He said, blushing as he looked at the stotic teen male with black and blond hair. 

"Oh, you are a troupe?" one asked, in near perfect English. "Have you been around long?" 

"N-No." Harry said, glancing up at the black and blond haired teen as he spoke to his brown haired friend. "This will be our first performance. We perform in Midnight Hall just down the street there. You can't miss it. It's a historical landmark." 

"You are jousting surely." the dark brown man with light colored hair asked. 

"He means Jesting." the brown haired man sighed. "He means they are really good for beginners." 

"This will be our first on stage performance but we all have experiance acting." Harry infromed. 

He continued talking to them and was soon squirming under the black and blond haired boys purple eyed gaze. The man hadn't taken his eyes off of him. He wasn't even watching the act. 

"I want to see you in an act." the black and blond haired boy said. 

"Masumi." the blond man who had yet to talk sighed. 

"Er......okay." Harry said. "Blaise, you and I are entering the act." 

"Good." Blaise said, passing his flyers to Theo. 

Harry centered himself and rushed to Daphne's side. 

"Oh, Holly. I'm so sorry." Harry cried, and tears came out of his eyes. "It was a mistake. It will never happen again. I have seen the error of my ways and you are more like a sister to me than anything. Nothing can come between. Please say you forgive me." 

"Micheal, you're an idiot." Blaise said, showing very little emotion, which was his part. "What were you thinking? Ruining such a good thing for a one night stand with Rachel?"

They continued the act until the clock struck the hour again. Then they bowed and thanked everyone for coming to their act. They got appluse and even some tips. They took bows. 

Harry was drawn back over to the black and blond haired teen. 

"What did you think?" He asked blushing. 

"Were you playing a girl?" The red haired man asked. 

"Er.....yes." Harry said, "Best Female Mate 1 Rachel." 

"It was good." Masumi said, "We'll join then." 

"What?" Draco asked, blinking. 

"MASUMI!" the black and blond haired teens friends cried in exasperation. 

"Sorry about him." The red haired man beamed. "I'm Sakuma Sakyu and these are my friends and troupe memebers, Usui Masumi, " Masumi was staring at the blushing Harry. " Minagi Tsuzuru, " 

"Nice to meet you." The brown haired man said. 

"Chigasaki Itaru." 

"Hey, " The blond man said, "Do you have internet?" 

"It's getting connected tomorrow." Harry informed. 

"and finally Citron." Sakyu said. 

"The nice meetings." Citron sang. 

"We used to be in a Troupe called Mankai in Japan." Sakyu explained. "but we decided to expand our horizions and find a Troupe here in Britian. I'm the Troupe's leader." 

"Oh, uhm.....I'm troupe leader." Harry said, "Harry Potter, and these are Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Daphe Greengrass and Tracy Davis."

"Nice meeting you." The purebloods said. 

"H-Hi." Harry said, and Draco smirked at him. 

"We're all 15 how old are you guys?" Tracy asked, batting her eyes at Itaru. 

"I'm 19." Masumi said, staring right into Harry's eyes. "Is my age a problem for you?" 

"N-No." Harry said, shaking his head. 

Sakyu sighed shaking his head. 

"I'm 20, Tsuzuru is 21, Itaru is 26....." 

"Really?" Tracy breathed. 

" and Citron is 25." 

"I'm feeling rather young." Blaise said, yawning. "These are experianced actors." 

"Who writes your scripts?" Tsuzuru asked. Harry shoved one at him. " You do? From what I saw it was good."

* * *

"Uh, our dorms are small and we have to split between the girls and boys." Draco explained as they gave the new guys the tour. 

"Is this his room?" Masumi asked. 

"If you mean Harry's room then yes." Draco stated. 

"Then I'm sleeping in here." Masumi decided. 

"It's best to just give in." Sakyu sighed, shaking his head, "Don't worry he wont do anything to your friend. Citron and I will room together we're used to it." 

"Okay, I'm in here." Draco said pointing at room 2. "So you two can have room 3. Itaru, how about room 4 and Tsuzuru can have room 5 but you have to share with our prop maker for now. Remus and Sirius have room 6. That's all the boys dorm. The girls dorms are over there. They also have rooms 1-6 so we're B 1-6 and they are G 1-6 or at least how Harry wants it classified. "

"You have a prop maker already?" Tsuzuru asked. 

"Yeah, a friend of mine Dean Thomas." Harry said, "He's really good at art. He's already in the prop room." 

Harry was carrying a watering can that was charmed to always be full of water. He was going to water the flowers. He blushed when Masumi took the watering can and followed him to the front of the theater. Harry took it back and began watering his flowers. He felt concious because Masumi was watching his every move. 

"You like flowers?" Masumi asked in his cool voice. 

"I like gardening." Harry replied. "I like planting and caring for glowers and making places look nice while making people happy. " he had elaborated just in case it didn't translate well. "your English is very good." 

"I learned in school." Masumi informed, "Do you learn foriegn languages at school?" 

"Latin." Harry said, as they went back inside. "But I'm not very good at it."

* * *

Harry had been blushing all day because Masumi was following him around watching everything he did. Right now he was trying to cook with Masumi following him around under foot. 

"I'll make you curry." Masumi said, moving Harry out of the way with his hands on Harry's hips. 

"I've never had curry." Harry informed. "Is it spicy?" 

"Not if you don't want it to be." Masumi answered. 

"Er....could it be mild?" Harry wondered. 

He made a noise when Masumi lifted him by the hips to sit on the counter. 

"Of course, _Chīsame no yatsu_." Masumi answered. 

"Er.....what?" 

" He called you 'Little One' ." Tsuzuru translated. "What's for dinner.........uh.......Masumi, are you cooking?" 

"Yes." 

"What's for dinner?" Astoria asked coming in to the kitchen. 

"Curry." Tsuzuru informed the 13 year old girl. "It's all Masumi knows how to cook." 

When dinner was done Harry was let off the counter, Masumi put him back on it whenever he got down, Harry noted that he barely reached Masumi's shoulder. They all sat at the table to eat curry.

"This looks great." Theo said, "Blaise slow down. I thought you were Italian not Japanese." 

"I've got family over there I love curry." Blaise answered.

Harry tasted his and fell in love. He shocked himself when he surfaced to find out that he'd eaten three plates of it. He glanced at Masumi who was sitting next to him to find him with a small smile on his face. Harry blushed. 

"I've never seen Harry eat so much." Dean whispered to Remus but half the table heard him.

"Compliment." Masumi decided. 

Harry nodded his head a little too rapidly.

* * *

Sakyu stopped Masumi from going into his room that night. He dragged him over to Tsuzuru, Itaru and Citron. 

"Harry is not Izumi." Itaru told Masumi. 

"I know but I only know how to make Curry." Masumi replied.

"That's not what we mean." Tsuzuru sighed shaking his head. 

They continued to try talking to him. Masumi insisted that he knew that Harry was in no way like his ex Director Izumi whom Masumi had been in love with. After three years of working together Izumi had chosen someone else in the Troupe and Masumi had fallen into depression. He'd started coming out of his depression in the last two months. Now he was latching on to Harry. It was worrying for them but they didn't know what to do about it. They didn't think this was healthy. 

Masumi entered his room having finally gotten rid of his friends. He stopped at the door to see Harry's naked back to him. He took in the slim shoulders the pale white skin, and then got angry at the bruises and marks littering the younger boys back. He decided that he would talke to Harry about it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry moaned and pulled his pillow over his head as his door burst open the day of July 31st. 

"POTTER, WAKE UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST THIS SECOND THE WEREWOLF IS TRYING TO POISON US AGAIN!" 

Of course it was Draco who else would it be? Who else would be brave enough to come in to his room and wake him up when they knew that Lucius had helped him claim his inheritance and he could use legal magic.

"Get out." came a flat voice from the bed on the other side of the wall at Harry's feet. Masumi. 

"BREAKFAST!" Draco bellowed marching over to the bed and climbing up the ladder. "POTTER, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS SECOND I'M WRITING A LETTER TO INFORM DUMBLEDORE WHERE YOU ARE MYSELF!" 

Draco grunted as he was pulled off the ladder and thrown on the floor. Masumi had gotten up and was glaring at Draco. Masumi and his old troupe knew that they were magic it hadn't taken them long to figure it out when Harry had almost leveled an entire city block after getting his magic unbound and he'd gotten angry at Padfoot for going to the bathroom in the flowers in front of the theater. In last three weeks of being here Masumi had become very protective of Harry and hardly let him out of his sight.

* * *

By the time Harry and Masumi arrived to make breakfast Draco was getting the zit curse Harry had thrown at him removed by an irate Snape who'd had to be woken up himself when his godson had flooed over distraught. 

"Potter, I should have known." Severus sneered. "Your work I presume?" 

"He woke me up and wouldn't leave me alone." Harry yawned, "and it was that or Masumi could have broken his nose. We have a performance at the end of the month so we couldn't afford that. I wrote the lead role for Draco. I suppose Masumi could play it......." 

"WHAT?!" Draco bawled. 

"I've memorised it." Masumi told Harry. "Praise me." 

Harry sweatdropped but reached up and patted Masumi's head. 

"Good job." he praised, "Get the eggs, please." 

Several people chuckled. 

"You .......memorized it?" Tracy asked, looking away from Itaru. "Just Micheal's part or the whole thing?" 

"The whole thing." Itaru explained. "He does that for every script so that he can help everyone else." 

"So cool." Theo said, "Can you teach me how to do that?" 

"I am teaching him how to do it." Masumi said, fetching the eggs. 

Severus cocked his eyes at the guy following Potter around. Potter could hardly turn around to get a bowl or something without tripping over the guy. 

"Lucius had told me you were running this place now and acting but I did not believe it." Severus adressed Potter, "And you've drawn my Slytherin's into it. Are you any good?" 

"You can come and find out yourself." Remus said, from his seat. "The kids are putting on a street show today hoping to sell a few tickets. "

He checked the new magical tablet in his hands. 

"Oh, my report." he said, clearing his throat. "I will make it now as Masumi threw me out of their room last night before I could make it." That got a few chuckles. Masumi was insistant that Harry be in bed no later than 10 o'clock. "The repairs to the lighting has been completed but it still leaves a lot to be desired and I will be using magic to make the lights move where we want them come time for the show. Harry is sprucing up the Commons by planting a garden in the middle of it. Anyone caught trampling the flowers will be forced to be Harry's dueling partner if Magical or subjected to Excerise , Tongue Twisters, and acting excercises if none-Magical. Padfoot is subject to a hexing if he's caught going to the bathroom in the new garden. " Said Grim whimpered from under the table. " Half of our tickets have sold thanks to our advertising and street acts. The website Tsuzuru had his friends over seas do for us is getting attention and your tweets are helping both in the Magical and Muggle communities. Harry and Draco are getting enough of a following to almost rival Masumi." 

Remus went on and on and soon Harry was putting food on the table and taking a pic of it with his new magical Cell phone. He posted it as a tweet. 

"Why is Harry more popular then me on the Tweets?" Draco demanded. "I'm hotter!" 

"Girls really go for those domestic type guys these days." Sakuya explained. "They think it's a good side that they are in touch with their more feminine side." 

Draco huffed. 

"This will not be cleared up before the act." Severus informed. 

"I will play Micheal in the Act." Masumi said.

"Lets not." Sakuya said, hitting Harry's hand away from praising Masumi. "Masumi, you and I will do the old Romeo and Julius skit." 

"Ah, back to the classics!" Citron said, "We are putting on the reboot!" 

"He means repeat." Tsuzuru said, "He wants to put on the show here." 

"Sure." Harry said, beaming. He brought up a schedule on his new tablet. "How about that being our December act?" 

"We'll need some time to review so that sounds great." Itaru said, "Will you guys be back by then?" 

"Actually, father said, Hogwarts is undergoing repairs so we'll be able to live in our dorms here and floo to school each day." Draco informed. "He's getting a floo connected to the sitting room." 

Harry was thrilled. 

"Masumi, can I come see your act today?" He asked. 

"I will buy you ice cream." Masumi said, looking into Harry's eyes. "Praise me." 

Harry smiled brightly and patted Masumi's head. He didn't mind that Masumi always wanted praised because he seemed to only ever want Harry's praise. 

"Harry, you can't go today you have an eye appointment." Astoria frowned. "At 3 in Diagon Ally." 

"I shall film the shows." Citron promised. 

Harry was pouting.

* * *

When Harry came back from his appointment he made it a point to wander down the street and was thrilled to come across Sakyu and Masumi in the middle of an Act. The best part was he could actually see it thanks to his vision correcting contacts. He'd seen Masumi act before but was captivated by what he was seeing in front of him. Sakuya and Masumi were amazing it was clear that they were professionals.

"The Midnight Troupe?" he heard someone asking. "I thought they were doing Cheating Heart. I bought tickets." 

Harry sensing trouble jumped in as the Act ended. 

"Please come watch The Midnight Troupe's Decmeber performance of Romeo and Julius." he announced, joining Sakuya and Masumi. "Where former members of Japan's Mankai Spring Troupe will perform their Debut Play Romeo and Julius. Tickets go on sale November 1st. Thank you for watching our act!" 

That seemed to clear everything up instantly.

"Good thing you were here." Sakuya said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't think of this when I suggested doing this." 

"It's fine." Harry said, brightly as he stared into Masumi's purple eyes. "I'm really good at improving like that when I have to." 

Masumi took Harry's hand and lead him to the nearest Ice Cream shop and bought him some just like he'd promised.

* * *

**You can now improve the following things to level 1 and or 2**

Harry frowned at the list as he walked back towards the theater. He sighed, the ticket sales were helping but he doubted anyone would notice the improvements he was making. Most of it was going to covered up by magic like the lights. He frowned he could get the lighting to level 2 but he could also improve the seating. What caught his attention was that he could pay to unlock one of the wards around the property making it a little safer but it would only be a level 1 ward. He would ask Remus about the Ward and see if he couldn't cast it himself and level it up that way and thus spend his money where it was needed.

When they got back Harry was fussed over as he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. 

"Sure, Harry, that's a very basic ward good for beginners." Remus said, when Harry asked him. " I'll get you the book and give it to you tonight." 

Harry was thrilled. He decided that the lights need more work so he chose those. 

He then went to see the Spring Troupe practice. Sakuya said he wanted them to start with their sword fighting. It turned into a lesson for the whole Troupe except Astoria and Dean who were thrilled to left out. 

Masumi was teaching Harry to sword fight and Harry was soon drenched in sweat. Practice stopped when Harry collapsed. Masumi pulled him into his arms apologizing.

"This is the last straw." Sirius said, frowning. "You're seeing a Healer, Harry!" 

Harry could barely breathe he was sure that he had just overworked himself but he liked that Sirius and Remus were trying to be parental and just nodded as he snuggled into Masumi's chest clinging to his shirt. He was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Harry's visit to the Healer got him put on a strong regimine of Potions and everyone was outraged by how sick he was. Masumi was now being even more protective over him. Right now Masumi was sitting next to Harry on Harry's bed, Harry was sure the beds had extension Charms on them along with the wall they were built into because his bed was bigger now, while Harry studied the book on starter wards. 

**Lighting -2**

**Are you even trying to improve this?**

Harry closed the screen and focused on what he was reading. This was his tenth time reading the book. 

Masumi took the book and began teaching Harry how he memorized things. After an hour Harry had gotten a new skill. 

**Memorization-1**

**Your ability to Memorize things.**

**Studying-1**

**Your ability to study.**

Harry couldn't believe it things were a little easier to remember now. He couldn't believe it. If he could get Memorization up he could improve his grades and wouldn't Hermione be shocked especially with O.W.L.S. this year. He didn't realize that he'd been leaning into Masumi the whole time. He was loving spending time with Masumi and was sure that he was already crushing hard. 

Hedwig flew into the room hours later to see Harry asleep with his head on Musami's shoulder. Musami was asleep as well. She hooted her approval.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day.

Today was the opening day for Cheating Heart!

Harry was nervous as hell as he stood in his girl costume. His heart was pounding. The others didn't look nervous at all but Harry was sure that they were just hiding it. 

"What are Granger and the Weasley's doing here?" Astoria asked, frowning from where she was looking out at the crowd. "How could they afford the tickets?" 

"The tickets didn't cost much." Harry said, his stomach churning. He ran his fingers through his now shoulder length hairs. Draco had lengthened it. Masumi had approved. "I sent Hermione a letter telling her about being in the play I didn't think she would come. I'm gonna be sick......" 

"Don't you dare!" Draco scolded. "Astoria refuses to go on stage and the Spring Troupe refuses to dress like girls. You're all we have." 

"I'll help you." Masumi said, rubbing Harry's shoulders.

He began talking to Harry and calming him down.

"Most of the theatre is empty." Theo reported. "I thought we sold half of our tickets." 

"Spaced out over the week." Blaise yawned. 

"Okay, Act 1 is starting." Tracy said, "Harry, Draco you're on."

* * *

Hermione and Ron frowned as the play continued. 

"Where is Harry?" Ron asked in a hiss. "I thought you said he was in this play." 

"He did." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "He's Rachel, Ronald." 

"No he's not." Ron scoffed. "Harry would never play a girl. This is boring." 

Hermione glared at him. She thought Harry was doing great and made a very beautiful girl. She thought the story had depth and was relatable not to mention the roles were cast so perfically. She wanted to curse Draco Malfoy's eyes out. She smirked when Daphne Greengrass smacked him.

* * *

Harry panted into Masumi's shoulder as the crowd clapped for them after role call. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked, worriedly rushing towards her best friend. "Are you okay?" she looked at Malfoy. "What's wrong with him?!" 

"He's sick." Draco said, "Those Muggles he lived with. That's all we know. You're better off grilling Lupin about it." 

"Don't come near him." Masumi said, holding Harry loosely in his arms. "He's going to bed to recover for tomorrow." 

"Wait!" Hermione cried, "I'm Harry's friend!" 

"He never talks about you." Masumi stated. 

"That hurts." Hermione pouted. "My name is Hermione Granger. I'm sure he's mentioned me!" 

"Nope." Masumi said, picking Harry up. "Come on, Harry, Potions and bed. " 

"Masumi......" Harry said, weakly his face was red and he felt really weak.

* * *

Harry woke in Masumi's arms again. He was liking this but was confused as to what had happened. 

"HARRY!" A voice called from the door. Then there was knocking. "HARRY!" 

"Wish I could silence her." Masumi muttered, getting up. 

"that's Hermione's voice." Harry muttered. 

It wasn't long before they were in the kitchen and Harry saw Tsuzuru was cooking breakfast. 

"HARRY!" 

Harry grunted as Hermione slammed into him hugging him. 

"I told you not to come near him." Masumi said, seperating Hermione from Harry. 

"Masumi, Hermione is my friend......" Harry said. 

Masumi stared at Hermione. 

"What?" she whimpered, shifting a bit. "Harry, whose your body guard?" 

"This is Masumi." Harry said, blushing a bit. "I have to take my potions."

"Potions?" Hermione asked, "You hate taking Potions.......how sick are you? You passed out after the show. I didn't even get to tell you how wonderful I thought you were and how lovely you looked in that skirt." 

"I did?" Harry asked frowning. "Oh, well, I guess I just worked myself up too much. Opening night and all." 

Hermione frowned she didn't believe that for a second.

"Breakfast is served." Tsuzuru said, "It's not as fancy as Harry's but here it is." 

After breakfast Harry took a pic of him and Hermione and posted it. 

"#BestFriends." Harry said, with a small smile. " 'Mione, guess what?" 

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Masumi helped me get all my summer homework done and has been teaching me fun ways to memorize the things I learn." 

Hermione perked up. She was very pleased. 

"That's great." 

"Yeah." Harry said, "Masumi's really helping. Which is great because Remus made a really strict rule and I'll have trouble with it."

"What's that?" Hermione asked. 

"That if we fall under an 'A' in any subject we have to pass off our roles to those who are passing." Daphne said, "I'm in so much trouble. Daddy said, there were tons of added classes and I scored low in Charms and Divinations." 

"Oh, right we have to schedule a trip to Diagon Ally to get supplies." Theo said, frowning. "Harry can't go." 

"Hey!" Harry snapped. 

"You are too sick." Masumi said. "Remus will go for you." 

Harry sighed. 

"Besides you have to get ready for tonight's show." Masumi stated. "I'll buy you ice cream, praise me." 

Harry absently patted his head. 

Hermione tossed a confused look to Dean. 

"Just go with it." Tsuzuru sighed, shaking his head. 

"Harry are you two dating?" Hermione wondered. 

"Er......." Harry said, blushing. 

"Yes." Masumi answered. 

Harry blushed crimson. 

"Yes." Harry said, quietly. 

"Oh, that's nice." Hermione said, looking shocked and confused. 

Masumi was thrilled and hugged Harry to him.

* * *

Closing night saw a full house and something that threw the entire play off. It was near the end of the play and Harry collapsed. The others instantly switched to improve. 

"Shit." Masumi muttered from where he was watching backstage.

"Oh, no." Hermione said, hugging Astoria who looked just as worried. "Come on get up."

* * *

"Rachel!" Tracy cried rushing to Harry and kneeling next to him. "Look what you've done, Micheal! This is all your fault! You tried to turn Rachel and Holly against each other and Rachel's been letting it eat her alive thinking that Holly will hate her!" 

"Oh, I would never, Rachel!" Daphne said, kneeling down and hugging Harry as well. Harry blinked tired eyes at Daphne trying to figure out what was going on. "We're sisters remember? I would never let a guy come between us!" 

They finally got Harry off the stage and into Masumi's waiting arms.

They got a standing ovation but Harry wasn't there to enjoy it. He was in bed wrapped in Masumi's arms.

* * *

The next day they teens flooed to Hogwarts. They were shocked when they were followed by Spring Troupe. Masumi was instantly at Harry's side. 

"I flooed." Masumi stated. "Praise me." 

"Good job!" Harry said, brightly and patted Masumi's head. "You did better than I did the first time."

"He did better than you did this time." Draco pointed out using magic to clean them all of soot. "Come on Potions first." 

"Please wait." Dumbledore called. "It has been decided that Parents and Ministry people will be following our O.W.L. class around to see how they cope with the new Academy. THose children who need to eat breakfast please do so. Classes will start at 9 as always. You must eat lunch at school you can eat dinner at home. All classes will be full House classes with the exception of N.E.W.T. classes. Now off you trot." 

Harry wavered where he stood his mind was going fuzy again. Masumi caught him as he almost collapsed. 

"Harry!" Hermione cried rushing to his side. "Are you feeling bad again?! You should have stayed home!" 

"No." Harry said, shaking his head. "It's the Potions I'm taking. They're really taking it out of me." 

"I'll carry you." Masumi stated. 

"No, Masumi." Harry sighed, "It's not far to Potions." 

When they got to class Harry fell into his normal seat. 

"Masumi, sit in that chair there." He pointed to one against the wall. Masumi sat in the seat and the others sat with him. He blinked at Hermione and frowned hard in thought looking confused. "This is Potions......." 

"Potions Theory." Hermione corected. She was sitting in the chair infront of Itaru who was on Masumi's right. 

Thanks to getting his hands on a magical cell phone Itaru was gaming on his phone. 

"Wait, that means......" Harry cried, going even paler. "We have Potions twice a day?" he whined. 

"That would be correct, Potter." Severus sneered entering the room. 

Harry was among those who moaned and protested loudly.

"SILENCE!" Severus finally snapped and everyone was silent instantly. "We have a seating chart."

"Seirously?!" Hermione cried. 

She got a hard look that shut her right up. 

"I'm doomed." Harry muttered. "Doomed. I'll never be able to act again." 

"I will get you through homework." Masumi stated. 

"That's my job!" Hermione protested. 

"SILENCE!" 

Harry and Hermione stared hard at their shared desk as Snape told them where to sit.

"Wait, if it's one person from each house at a table....." Hermione hissed. 

"They're splitting us up." Harry moaned. "Hey, Snape, is there anyway Hermione and I can just stay together? We'll give you Ron......" 

Said person was not in the room to protest. 

"No." Severus sneered. "Granger go sit with Greengrass." 

Hermione sighed and did as told. 

"Malfoy come sit over here with Potter." 

"Well, at least I get someone whose good at Potions." Harry muttered. Draco flashed him a smile and almost had Masumi strangling him. "Masumi-chan, please leave Draco alone." 

Masumi gave Harry a small smile and sat back down.

* * *

Harry was going through torture and that was all to it. Why had Hogwarts put up a time bubble and add so many classes? He'd almost collapsed on the way up to Divinations. Every class was mandatory now and Harry was hating it even if he was getting a lot of skills and getting most of his work done in class. They were now in Track and Field class and Harry felt like he was going to faint again. 

"Harry, I think you should sit this one out." Tracy said, hand on his chest shocking most of their year and the crowd watching. She actually looked worried. "Go sit with Masumi. I've contacted your personal assistant to come and explain why you can't take classes like this. " 

Harry blinked at her and everyone could tell that he was having trouble focusing on what she'd said. 

"No, it's okay, Tracy I'm really good at this class. You just watch me. " Harry said, with a bright smile. 

He took a line on the track and got ready to go. The coach blew his whistle and Harry's group took off. Harry stayed in back until he deemed it time to start his sprint and was soon over taking everyone.

"Oh, wow look at Harry go!" A hufflepuff girl squealed. 

Masumi watched enthralled but stepped up to the finish line. Sure enough right after Harry crossed and slowed to a walk he collapsed right into Masumi's waiting arms. 

Remus sighed as he arrived and shook his head. Masumi was laying Harry in the grass with the younger teen's head in his lap. Remus handed him a bottle of ice cold water. 

"Make sure he drinks this when he wakes up." Remus ordered. "I need to talk to Dumbledore. Padfoot, stay and guard Harry." 

The big black Grim barked in confirmation and laid down next to his boy.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was forced to drink some water and was told what happened. 

"But ........I'm really good at running." Harry said, frowning. 

"In your condition it's best if you don't do too much." Masumi explained. "We need you to focus on getting better." 

"It's the potions." Harry insisted. "Before I was on them I could run three miles easily with no problems and I was fast. "

"Before whatever Potions you are on you could walk from Hagrid's hut to Divinations without almost collapsing on the stairs six times." Hermione pointed out. "Harry, what exactly is wrong with you?" 

"If he wanted you to know he'd tell you." Masumi said, standing with a blushing Harry in his arms. "Where is his next class?" Hermione blinked, sighed, and motioned Masumi to follow him. "Padfoot, come." 

The Grim trotted after them. 

Harry's next class was cooking and Harry was thrilled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miriamwrites146: Thanks, I'm glad you like it
> 
> ravenrain: thanks for the extra extra kudos it's stuff like this that inspires me to write chapters

Harry had been looking forward to this class but was now bored out of his mind. He could make eggs in his sleep and proved it as he'd almost literally fell asleep while making eggs. 

"HARRY, WAKE UP!" Hermione bellowed making everyone jump. "NO FALLING ASLEEP AT THE STOVE!" 

"M'sorry." Harry said, blinking and plating his eggs for the teacher and 'Judges' to taste. "But cooking eggs is just boring. I want to learn to cook Japanese food." 

Spring Troupe all smiled at him. Draco snorted trying to hold in a laugh. 

"I'd rather learn to cook French." Draco said, "Stupid Muggle contraption stop burning my eggs!" 

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to help Draco out. He then went through and helped the other members of his troupe, except for Dean who apparently could cook a bit, he ended with a frown.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked with his grandfatherly smile. 

"Well, I was going to help Ron but I just realized he isn't here." Harry informed. 

"He hasn't been here all day." Hermione told him. "You just now noticed? " 

"Uh.....yeah, let me help you instead." 

Hermione was grateful as her eggs kept burning as well. She was not good at cooking. 

Harry thought that it was odd that they had lunch right after cooking class but wasn't going to knock it. 

Hermione collapsed at the table with him and helped herself to some food on the table. She frowned when Ginny dished up Harry's meal. There were large circular tables around the hall not the standard four tables. She was surprised when the Midnight Troupe joined them. 

"What's this?" Masumi asked, looking at the food in front of Harry. 

"Harry's lunch." Ginny said, smugly. 

"No." everyone watched Masumi dump all the food on to Ginny's plate and then reach in the bag Remus was holding out. He served Curry to the whole troupe. "Curry. This one is a new recipe I'm working on. " 

Harry patted Masumi's head and dug in. Clearing his plate three times before surfacing. Hermione and Ginny stared with their jaws hanging open. Harry never at that much. They both also noticed that Masumi looked smug.

"Thank you for the food!" Harry said, happily. 

The rest of the troupe echoed him. 

Harry was then forced to study a bit by Masumi. Hermione tried to but in but it was clear that all of Harry's attention was focused on Masumi. She frowned. Why was Harry so hung up on this guy?

* * *

Hermione was thrilled when the Troupe flocked to her after school. Dumbledore had announced their troupe would do a performance after school and they wanted their closing night improv lines. She handed them out then worried about Harry who frowned at his. 

"I don't remember this." Harry said, as he stood and let Astoria dress him like a girl. "I collapsed?" 

"Yeah, threw off the whole play." Dean said, as Remus and Hermione helped him set up his set using magic. "Luckily they recovered quickly. " 

"This is gold." Harry said, "Good job, guys!" 

The Slytherin's blushed and Masumi's eye twitched. 

"He didn't pat them." Sakuya told his friend. "He only does that for you." 

Masumi nodded. That was true.

They were in the Great Hall, which was empty except for their entire Troupe rushing around and cursing Dumbledore. 

"Why are we doing this?" Tsuzuru asked. "How can he do this? We're a real Troupe we should charge for this!" 

Remus began explaining Dumbledore's power to the Spring Troupe and the control he held. 

"We don't want him mad at us." Remus finished. 

"Dumbledore is just doing this to promote Midnight Theater." Hermione said, with a happy smile. 

"No, he's doing it to torture Harry." Draco snapped at her. "He's seen how sick Harry is yet he's throwing this on us! " 

"That's not true!" Hermione protested. 

"Yes, it is." Harry said. "I've memorized it." 

Masumi decided to praise him this time and was glad at the grin he got in return. He would praise his boyfriend more often then.

* * *

Soon the Great Hall was packed to capacity with seats set like they would be in a theater and Itaru was introducing them having won the argument the Spring Troupe was having by just ignoring the others and walking on stage with a mic in his hand. 

"Can everyone hear me?" he asked not looking up from his phone. "Good. I'm Itaru Chigasaki from Midnight Troupe. Tonight Midnight Troupe will be putting on a play called Cheating Heart. It was written by Midnight Troupe's own Harry Potter. " 

"Itaru." Citron said, with a pout. "I wanted to introduce them." 

The crowd was talking. 

"We ask that all appluse be held to the end as is proper." Itaru continued. "Without farther ado 'Cheating Heart'." 

He left stage and Draco and Harry entered. 

Remus was using magic on the lights and was concentrating with everything he had. Sirius had helped him this past week now he was on his own. He sighed in almost audible relief when Severus appeared to magically keep the lights from falling around Act 3. Together they were doing well. Dean was magically changing the sets with Astoria's help. Hermione had been cast out to sit in the crowd and was pouting apparently her pro Dumbledore views were not to be accepted. Spring Troupe was giving the current actors drinks of water and helping calm them down and even going over lines quickly when they were off stage. 

In the last Act Harry collapsed on cue and they did the same ending they'd done the night before. 

When it was over and the curtain fell literally, Harry was sending hexes at Peeves who cackled as he flew out of the Hall, the appluse was deafening. 

"Wow, who knew these people enjoyed a good play." Tsuzuru muttered. "Itaru!' 

Itaru was back on stage Mic in hand. The crowd fell silent. 

"Playing Micheal, Draco Malfoy." Draco came out on stage and bowed to a standing ovation, "Playing Holly, Dapne Greengrass." Daphne came out and took Draco's hand she curtised. "Best Male Mate 1, Brian, Blaise Zabini." Blaise came out and bowed. "Best Male mate 2, Henry, Theo Nott." Theo came out and stood next to Blaise and bowed. "Best Female Mate 2, Summer, Tracy Davis." Tracy came out and curtsied. "Best Female Mate 1, Rachel, Harry Potter." 

There were shocked gasps as Harry came out and stood between Daphne and Tracy and curtsied as he was still dressed like a girl. 

"The Midnight Troupe." Itaru announced. 

They joined hands and took a final bow the appluse hadn't died down during the curtain call and the crowd had stood through all of it. When finally they were done Itaru continued. 

"Set design and props by Dean Thomas." 

Dean was forced out on stage as the actors left. He froze in the lights but gave a clumsy bow. 

"Costume Design by Astoria Greengrass." 

Daphne had to literally drag her sister on stage and Astoria did not go quietly but did take a bow before both her and Dean fled Daphne quickly following. 

Harry leaned into Masumi after he'd changed back into his normal clothes. They were all packed up now and he had a pounding headache. They were set to floo home and he couldn't be happier but before he did he shot a spell at Dumbledore's chair. 

A mild payback until Harry could catch up to Peeves and the Twins.

* * *

Hermione arrived to the Order Meeting going on in Dumbledore's office and gave her report from her week trailing Harry at theater. 

"That's Odd." Hermione said, frowning. "I know exactly where the theater is but I can't seem to tell you. When I think about taking you there thoughts of it get blurry." 

"Molly, Arther, and Ronald had the same problem." Dumbledore said, that smile of his never leaving his face though he was beyond annoyed. "Go on, Hermione what else have you found out?" 

"Well, like I said, Masumi Usui follows Harry around everywhere. He does things like cook Harry curry, and help him study, and take care of him when he gets sick and then asks Harry to praise him which Harry seems only too happy to do. " Hermone reported. "I find this very weird. But what's more is I asked Harry if they were dating and Harry confirmed that they were......." 

"WHAT?!" Ginny raged. " HARRY IS MINE! HE'S SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE LADY POTTER!" 

"Harry spends all his time with Masumi studying , working on scripts, and the like. But he also spends time with the others. I don't know how the Slytherins got be such good friends with him already but he and Malfoy seem like best mates. Harry completely forgets about me when they're around . They've formed their own study group too because Remus made a rule of some kind......Harry collapsed on Stage in last night's performance for real and after the opening show he collapsed as soon as he got off stage. Malfoy says he's sick and that it had something to do with the Dursley's. He told me to ask Remus so I did but Remus wouldn't tell me. All he would say is that Harry is very ill and it's really bad.

Harry's taking Potions too." Hermione continued. "I counted five that he takes with breakfast but from what I gather he might take more before bed. I dont' know what any of them are either. The vials are spelled so I can't smell them, see the color or even cast a scan that would tell me what's in them. I tried." 

"Thank you, Hermione...." 

"and tonight.......we were setting up for the play and I was telling them all about how you wanted to help promote the Theater but all any of them could say was that you were doing this to torture Harry. That you'd seen how sick he was and was forcing them into performing saying that it had been their idea. Tsuzuru was even saying how they should charge you for the performance. I tried to correct them but they just forced me away and to sit in the crowd. How could they say any of that stuff about you? I don't get it. You only have Harry's best intrest at heart." 

"Yes, I do and thank you for trying to correct them." Dumbledore said, smiling though he was furious. 

He had to get this back under control. He had to get Harry back under his control. How dare he do this without consulting him.

* * *

Severus Snape left the meeting and instantly flooed to Midnight Theater to report what he'd heard. To report everything because Harry deserved to know and so did the wolf and mutt. He would let the others sit in so that Harry would have his allies. He quickly made a call to Lucius to have him and Narcissa meet him there. They came with the parents of the other Actors. Dumbledore didn't know who he was messing with. It was clear that without even meaning too that Harry was making his own side. A side that didn't rule with Manipulation, or Fear but Love and Kindness. It was a side Severus would do anything to be on and to be part of.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, Troupe and family!" Harry called, to the packed lounge. "I called this meeting to introduce you to our two newest employees." Before him stood two house elves in Sailor Uniforms one male and one female. "This is Dobby and Winky. They are house-elves and have graciously agreed to help us." 

"Agreed?" Tsuzuru cried. "They pestered you until you agreed to hire them! I should know I still can't find my Mankai Company scripts because these two keep cleaning our rooms!" 

"They is being in the secret hidey hole behind the pillow." Winky stated, "Just press in and to the side." 

"Thank you." Tsuzuru sighed, in relief. Everytime he trashed the room looking for them they cleaned it right back up and he still couldn't find them. 

"Anyway, we're going to lay down some ground rules as Dobby and Winky belong to me!" Harry snapped. 

Basically, Harry's rules were don't abuse them, don't make them punish themselves, say please and thank you, and don't have them wait on you hand and foot.

"Anyone caught breaking these rules will be punished." Harry said. 

"Potter, I called this meeting." Severus finally spoke up from where he was leaning with his arms folded over his chest next to the fireplace.

"Tomato, Tomahto." Harry shrugged. "Snape now has the floor."

Severus explained what he'd heard in the Order Meeting. Harry was snuggled in Masumi's lap now but was frowning as he listened. So that's what was going on. 

"So Ginny made my plate at lunch today so that she could probably slip me some kind of Love Potion." Harry thought out loud. 

"Most likely." 

"I will make you curry every day for lunch." Masumi declared. 

"Okay." Harry agreed blushing. "You make the most delicious Curry ever. I think my favorite was that Beef Curry, but the Chicken curry was good too, and the pork curry.....oh, and veggie curry......" 

Severus sweat dropped and wasn't the only one. 

"You are eating more than just curry aren't you, Tracy?" her father asked. 

"Yes, father." Tracy giggled. "Remus only lets us eat Curry twice a week but I guess we'll be getting it everyday for lunch now. Harry and Tsuzuru normally do all the cooking but with Dobby and Winky here I guess they'll be cooking now."

* * *

Harry frowned as he worked on his homework that night. Masumi was of course helping him but Harry was still having a problem. He sighed to himself and sat back running a hand over his face.

"What is wrong?" Masumi wondered.

"I don't know." Harry answered. "Snape just laid a lot on us tonight and I'm just trying to process it." 

"I wont let them hurt you." Masumi told Harry. Harry blushed as he caressed his cheek. "I'm right here. I always will be you'll never get rid of me." 

"I......I l-like that." Harry confessed. "Just don't turn into Ginny with your obsession. She's scary with it." 

"My love for you will never be scary." Masumi swore. "I'd like to kiss you but only if you're okay with it. If not that's fine just say no." 

Harry blushed worse. Masumi was actually giving him a choice? He leaned in close to Masumi and their lips were just about to touch when the bedroom door slammed open. 

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Harry's bellow brought everyone out of their rooms to find him throwing spells at an amused Snape who was easily countering. "DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TEACH YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE BURSTING INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S ROOM?!" 

It took Sirius and Remus both to get Harry calmed down while the Slytherins checked on their Head of House. 

"Now, Severus, why did you burst into Harry's room?" Remus asked. 

"Petunia's spawn is here." Severus answered. 

"My cousin is here?" Harry asked, looking at his watch with a frown. "Where is he?" 

"Lounge." 

Harry went into the lounge with everyone following him. 

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Harry asked his cousin who was pacing. 

"What's your blood type?" Dudley demanded. 

"Er.......AB-." Harry answered. 

"You have to come with me then." Dudley said, "Mum and Dad were in a car accident and mum needs needs blood. I've got A- blood. Come on hurry up!" 

"If they are at a hospital then why do you need me?" Harry wondered. "Dudley, if you wanted to see me all you had to do was come over at a reasonable hour and not when I'm about to........" 

Dudley was able to dodge several spells cast in his direction as he grabbed Harry's arm and ran off with him.

* * *

Everyone had split into teams trying to find Harry. Masumi had been teamed up with Astoria who assured him that even if it was against the law families like hers made it so their kids could use magic during the summer. She used a tracking spell after getting Masumi to get her something that belonged to Harry. 

They were over five miles away when they caught site of Dudley tugging an obviously sick Harry. 

Masumi on the other hand caught site of something else. 

"Sakyō! Rādo no ano futoi oke o tomete!" Masumi yelled at the tall blond Japanese man wearing black. "Sakoda!" 

The two men recgonized Masumi and then stopped Dudley as Masumi and Astoria ran the last ten feet. 

"HARRY!" Astoria cried then grunted as Harry collapsed on her. "MASUMI!" 

Masumi put Harry on his back and pulled Astoria back to her feet. 

"What's going on here, Usui?" Sakyo demanded. 

"This is Potter Harry he owns the Theater we're working at now." Masumi informed. "That boy kidnapped him. She's our costum designer. Astoria this is Sakyo and Sakoda I worked with them in Japan." 

"Nice to meet you." Astoria said bowing. "Like that, Masumi?" 

"Very good." Masumi praised and Astoria smiled. 

"Is there a problem?" A police man asked. 

Masumi told the cops what had happened leaving out the magic. 

"Harry's very sick!" Astoria added but was talking to the woman officer. "and that guy just grabbed him and ran." 

"How did he get into your company's dorms?" the female officer asked. 

"I've got shit employees." Harry rasped. 

"I'm his cousin!" Dudley bellowed. "My parents were in a car crash and Harry matches my mum's blood......." 

"If they're at a hospital they wont need it unless she needs like a kidney or something." Sakyo stated in English. 

"He's a moron." Harry said, coughing into Masumi's shoulder. 

"I need to get Harry home and give him his medicine." Masumi told the cops. "If you have more questions come to Midnight Theater. I have to get Astoria back as well." 

"I'll drive you." Sakyo said, "the car is over here."

* * *

When Harry woke up he was on the couch in the lounge with Dobby staring at him. 

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT, DOBBY!" Harry bellowed. 

Dobby vanished and Harry was surround. 

"Smart elf." Draco muttered. "Our fault we couldn't wake you and it's time for school. Dobby said he knew a way that would wake you every time." 

Dobby appeared again. 

"Master Harry is eating his breakfast!" Harry ate it. "Master Harry is taking his potions." Harry took them. "Master Harry is drinking his milk." He drank. "Master Harry is having a good day at school!" 

"Er.....Snape, can I take the day off?" Harry asked. 

Severus was running scans on Harry anyway. 

"Yes, Lupin, call his Healer." Severus stated. He was now writing out a list. "Have him taken off of these potions and put on these ones at this dosage. It will help but he'll still be weak and might collapse here and there but he'll recover faster. Draco, will bring your homework for you, Potter." 

"Thanks, Snape." Harry said, with a smile. "Masumi, I'm cold, cuddle with me." 

Harry was thrilled when Masumi slid on to the couch and wrapped him in his arms. He knew that his face was burning but he didn't care. Maybe he could actually kiss Masumi today. 

The students left followed by Spring Troupe with the exception of Masumi. Severus did a few more scans and wrote some more notes. Then followed everyone to the school. 

"Yay, " Harry said, and moved his mouth towards Masumi's. "Alone at last." 

Masumi smirked and went to kiss Harry back only for Remus to return with the police officers, Sakyo and Sakoda.

Harry began pouting. 

"and where is Miss. Greengrass?" the female officer asked. 

"School." Harry sighed, "I was told that I needed to stay home today and I'm going to my doctor later so that she can check on my condition." 

Both officers wrote that down and more questions followed. 

"adn why would your cousin try and kidnap you?" 

"He's a moron." Harry suggested. "But really I just came into a very large inheritance and my uncle probably wants it." Harry snugged closer into Masumi. " My aunt is my mother's sister and she and her husband raised me. My parents were killed by a mass murdering sociopath when I was 15 months old and a manipulitive bastard who was close to them left me on my aunt and uncle's doorstep the next night. Aunt Petunia found me when she was putting out the milk. Anyway, my aunt and uncle only care about my cousin and what people think of them. They probably thought to kidnap me beat me in to signing over my inheritance then leave me for dead." 

Harry was so out of it that he didn't realize what he was saying. 

"Did they hurt you?" the woman officer asked. 

"Uhm yeah. " Harry said, "I missed a lot of school growing up because I had to hide injuries, I went to SUrry General Hospital. I missed all of my first grade and half of second grade do to injury they told the school I had cancer. I didn't." He snuggled closer to Masumi he was getting tired. Stupid Potions. "They also don't like the school I go to. They locked me in cupboard under the stairs until I was 11 and then moved me to my cousin's second bedroom. When I came back from school that year there were bars on my windows and I was fed through a cat flap. S'why I hate soup." 

Masumi , Padfoot and Remus were all shaking in rage but it was clear that Harry had no idea what he was saying and what he was revealing to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenrain: The Plan was Vernon's he just had Dudley do it. As for Ron you'll learn in this chapter why he wasn't there.

Harry woke around lunch to hear Masumi arguing with Dobby about lunch. 

"Masumi, where's my curry?" Harry whimpered. 

"Dobby wont let me make it." Masumi said, running fingers through Harry's hair.

"Dobby, let Masumi make me curry!" Harry cried. 

"Okay, Master Harry." Dobby said, easily. "What is curry and why does master want it?" 

"Curry is food and I want it because Masumi makes it for me." Harry yawned. "You can taste some too. Masumi makes amazing curry." 

When Masumi served lunch Harry began eating instantly. Dobby and Winky got a plate each though Masumi said they wouldn't get anymore if they didn't let him cook Curry for Harry's lunch everyday. 

"Here, love." Masumi said, "Tsuzuru made Tuna Maki and left a note saying it was for lunch. So try one. " 

Harry blushed happily as Masumi fed him the roll. He chewed it was so good. He was starting to love Japanese food. It was so good.

After Harry got checked out by his Healer he fell asleep again. 

Masumi glared at Sakyo and Sakoda.

"What are you doing here, Sakyo?" Masumi wondered. "Coming to gloat that Izumi chose you?" 

"Izumi didn't choose me." Sakyo answered. "I thought she chose you. I came here for a fresh start." 

"So did we." Masumi said, "So she played the two of us against each other and chose someone else? " He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He ran fingers through Harry's hair. "I have Harry now. " He looked at Sakyo and glared at him. "Stay away from him."

"I didn't know you swung that way, Usui." Sakyo smirked. 

Masumi glared at him. 

"So have you put on a play here yet?" Sakyo asked. 

"We'll be putting on Romeo and Julius in December." Maumi answered. "Did you catch Midnight Troupe's first show?" 

"I was actually rather impressed with it." Sakyo confessed as he sat drinking his tea. "They improvised so well for just children." 

"You caught closing night then." Masumi nodded. "I'm actually glad of that because that was their best night. They truly shined that night."

"Indeed." Sakyo agreed. "This place has seen its better days." 

"Harry owns it but he said that his family hadn't been using it in a long time. His grandparents and father had no love of the theater he said. But I'm told that it's a historical landmark." 

Sakyo nodded.

* * *

When Harry woke up again everyone was home and sitting quietly doing their homework in whispers. Harry joined them and the whispering stopped. 

"Ron was in class today." Dean reported to Harry. "You won't believe why he missed the first day." 

"Why?" Harry asked. "I mean I am curious." 

"He didn't set his alarm and slept the entire day. No one in his house saw fit to wake him up." Dean laughed. "His mother was in a tizzy today following him around to every class with her wand tapping in her hand. Bellowing at him every time he fell asleep in class. She apparently thought that he'd followed Ginny through the floo to school yesterday and went on about her day." 

"That was an act." Harry scoffed. "There's no way that she didn't know he was home all day. For one: you've heard him, Dean, he snores louder than a freight train." Dean fell back laughing even as he agreed. "Two: Nothing in that house happens that Molly Weasely doesn't know about. Three: There is no way she didn't see Ginny off to school yesterday. So she would have known Ron didn't go through the floo." He shook his head. "No, Molly Weasley knew that her son didn't go to school. She let him stay home. The question is why? She made sure Fred, George, and Ginny all got off but not Ron? It's suspicious. Ron's not even her favorite. Ginny is. In fact, Molly Weasley is the hardest on Ron so it makes no sense what so ever." 

"Well, when you reason it out that way..." Draco frowned. "It is indeed suspicious. Think it's a plot by Dumbledore?" 

"Quis scit." Harry said in Latin as he shrugged. "Did I say that right?" 

"Were you trying to say "Who knows?" ?" Sirius asked looking up from his magazine. "Then yes." 

Harry smirked. They were actually learning the basics of Latin now and Harry found it great. He'd been studying on his own since he'd found out that all his spells were in Latin but it never really stuck. With Masumi's lessons, he was sure that he was going to get better. 

"Weasley was complaining all day." Tracey informed. "Mostly about how long school was, how many classes there were, and the amount of work."

"I found Granger to be the most annoying." Daphne put in. "It was like first year all over again."

"How so?" Harry wondered. 

"Well, the teachers are doing this thing where they call on random students from each house to get the answer and none of them are calling on her." Theo explained. "They want to give the rest of us a chance. She's blurting out answers again." 

"and you should have heard her when they introduced the Essay Restriction Line." Blaise said with a smirk. "It makes it so any essay too long or short will vanish. She's got a ton of homework because of it." 

"I think I'm going to like this Academy." Harry said with a smile. 

"With my help, you will soar straight to the top of the class rankings." Masumi promised. 

**Memorization-2**

**Your ability to Memorize things. You can memorize 2% of everything you study.**

**Studying-5**

**Your ability to study.**

Harry was sure of that for some reason. He thanked Masumi and kept working. He needed to get that Memorization skill up. He could see that the others in the Troupe were using what Masumi was teaching him as well. Maybe they would all pass their O.W.L.'s this year. Astoria was still in her third year but was apparently struggling in a few subjects and didn't want a tutor so was trying out Masumi's techniques as well.

* * *

Harry arrived at school the next day. 

**Flooing-2**

He glared at his screen even if it was accurate. They all went down to Potions Theory. They were early for a reason but sadly the room was still full. Harry resigned himself to having this talk out in the open. 

"Snape." He said and walked up to the man. "First off, my homework." He handed it over. "Second, I would like to thank you for telling my Healer what Potions and dosages should be changed. I'm feeling a lot better already." 

Severus took the homework. 

"I merely confirmed Lupin's suspicion and pointed out what any capable Healer should have known." Severus sneered. "I suggest you find yourself a new one and activate the secrecy clause with that one." 

"I've already seen to that." Remus said as Masumi helped Harry sit down. "Do you have a professional opinion on that? I'm still afraid that Harry is taking too many Potions...." 

"He's not." Severus drawled. "What he is taking is what he needs. From what I saw of his scans if he takes them as prescribed he should be able to go off about five of them by December." 

"Really?" Harry perked up. "That's great!"

Severus nodded and walked to his desk. He was shocked that Potter had chosen to have that conversation in public. He began reading the boy's homework only to find a Secrecy Contract hidden in it. He quickly read the note attached. 

_' Just in case the room isn't empty or someone can't be trusted not to tell Dumbledore you know. HJP.'_

Severus was actually touched that Potter was looking out for him. He quickly signed it and it vanished. With that, he went about grading Potter's homework. He was shocked to see an improvement in the boys' work but then he'd been told that Potter had a tutor in Usui. He glanced at the two and it was clear that they were flirting. He actually found it endearing not sick. Not like some people. 

The moment Ron Weasley spotted Harry Potter flirting with another guy he lost it completely. He went off on a long-winded tangent about how gross, disgusting, and wrong being gay was. He didn't know it but he was making even more enemies for his family but he didn't care. He couldn't believe that his best mate was gay it was dirty and wrong. He let Harry know that too. 

"I actually expected better from you, Weasley." Draco said in complete disgust. Then he looked at Harry who looked so lost and broken. "Don't listen to his word he says, Harry. Being gay or homosexual or even bisexual or pansexual is completely accepted in the Magical World. Two men can have babies quite easily." 

"Really?" Harry asked blushing. 

"Really." Tracey backed Draco up. "Now two women having a baby. That's the hard part." she winked. 

Harry actually laughed a bit. 

"Geesh, how tiresome." Theo yawned. "it's too early for this. Same-sex relationships have been accepted in this world since the 19th Century. That's when a potion was created to help pregnant bearers carry to term and survive the ordeal. Again the women have an issue with actually conceiving they need a lot more potions for that." 

Other pure-bloods and half-bloods got in on the conversation too. Everyone seemed to find it interesting that a Pure-BLood like Ron was siding with the Mugglebrons on such a topic. 

Harry for his part was just glad to know that he wasn't as much as a freak as he'd thought he was and that he could finally let that part of him that had hidden that he was gay for so long out into the open. He was thrilled. He could be Masumi's boyfriend and not have to care what others thought. He didn't need to be so self-conscious of it anymore. He also couldn't believe that having the support of his Troupe, mostly the Slytherins, meant as much as it did to him. He was over the moon and didn't want to come back down. But of course, he was at school and the bell finally rang making Snape call order to the feuding class.


End file.
